


Lost But Together

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Bellamy, Lost AU, Worried Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Prompt for anon to @bellarkepromptfills: Could someone please write a fic based on the scene from Lost where the Others have Sawyer and Kate in these big cages, and Kate leaves hers and gets into Sawyers and they have sex? But it’s the grounders that have Bellamy and Clarke. (With a possible bonus of a scene that comes when one of the Others nearly executes Saywer in the rain.)





	Lost But Together

He has been staring at the ceiling of his cage for so long now. He watches as the sky turns from black to orange as the sun rises above the horizon. Finally, the sky turns to blue as the forest around him came to life.

He has been staring because staring is all he can do while locked in this cage like an animal. He’s hurt, but not badly, just enough to keep him from moving too much.

He is staring and thinking of his friends, his people. The people he left behind because he had to. The people he hopes are okay and not in danger anymore. His mind drifts to Clarke specifically, many times. He wonders if she made it and if she’s holding up alright without him. The image of her running back inside the drop ship can’t seem to leave his mind, its the last time he saw her before he ran for his life, only to get taken by the grounders outside the wall.

He rubs his eyes trying to think of something else, of someone else. His mind automatically goes to his sister, Octavia, who he had let go of during the battle and finally allowed her life to be in the hands of someone else. Specifically, the hands of that grounder she trusted so much. It’s another painful thought and memory.

Before he can let his mind drift to another topic again, he hears footsteps in the distance getting closer, he can hear people talking in a language he can’t understand as well.

“So, I guess it’s my time.” He whispers to himself as he pushes himself into a sitting position on the concrete slab he had been lying on for hours now.

The voices are getting louder with every second that passes and his heart starts beating faster and faster. Why? He doesn’t really know. He had already accepted his fate the moment he was thrown in this cage.

That changes the moment he sees three figures appear behind the bushes that were hiding the path. Two of them are huge men- grounders, judging by their appearance- and the other is someone that is being dragged by the arms between the two men.

His heart stops the moment his eyes catch a glimpse of blonde hair between the two grounders. His legs take him to the metal bars of his cage to get a better look automatically. He wouldn’t be surprised if his mind was playing games with him.

Sadly, it wasn’t a hallucination, she really is there. She’s unconscious and being dragged toward the cages by the two grounders, “Clarke!” Her name comes out of his mouth on impulse. She doesn’t respond in anyway. The only response he only earns is a grin from one of the grounders, while the other lets go of Clarke to open the cage opposite of Bellamy’s.

The grounder grinning at him, holds Clarke by her armpits almost like he is taunting him. Once the cage is open, the other grounder grabs Clarke and together the two grounders lift her up, and take her unconscious body inside the cage, laying her on a concrete slab like his.

“Clarke!” He yells again, his fingers curl around the cold cage bars, shaking them as hard as he can, he knows this is useless but he tries anyway. “What did you do to her?!” He shoots at the two grounders that are now stepping out of the cage, clicking the lock closed behind them. “What did you do to her?!” He yells again, the grounders continue to ignore him as they walk away.

He turns his attention back to Clarke inside the other cage as the grounders disappear into the forest again. “Clarke! Open your eyes!” He yells, bad thoughts begin to run through his mind while looking at her seemingly lifeless body. He uses all his might to push them from his thoughts successfully. He can’t lose it now. He can’t break.

He calls her name over and over, again and again. He continues even after it begins to hurts his throat, only stopping when his injured leg that was stabbed during the fight can no longer hold him up and he must let himself slide down to the ground.

He leans his shoulder on the bars and breathes heavily. “Damn, Clarke.” He whispers when his breathing slows enough. His gaze falls to the ground, “Just say something,” he pleads.

* * *

She begins to regain consciences slowly. She can hear someone calling her name from a distance but with every second that passes the voice seems to come closer. She can feel her headache growing, head pounding like the grounders did on the metal walls of the drop ship when she closed the doors.

It takes a lot of effort to open her eyes but once they are open, she finds herself looking at the ceiling of what she guesses is a cage. Everything that happened to lead her here comes back to her in seconds. There were grounders just outside the drop ship, Finn and Bellamy fighting the grounders together as she runs back inside. Her closing the drop ship door and Jasper blasting the ring of fire. And then the seemly endless hours of waiting.

Clarke takes a deep breath, pushing aside all her thoughts and lifts herself up into a sitting position trying to assess where she is. Her eyes begin to search the area, when they drift to the side she finally notices him.

She could never mistake him for someone else, his dark curly hair gives him away instantly. “Bellamy?” She tries to call out, she can hear how hoarse her own voice is when she speaks. She clears her throat and stands up, making her way to the edge of her cage. “Bellamy?!” She calls again and this time, he lifts his head up and meets her eyes.

A smile spreads across his face as he pulls himself up by the bars, “Thank god, Clarke! Are you okay?” It’s the first thing he asks. _Of course._

Now that he is in an upright position and the light of the sun is hitting his body, Clarke’s eyes can’t help but wander up and down, taking in his appearance. She notices all the cuts and bruises covering his face and body. He has a not-so-long gash on his cheek, from which the blood has reached the base of his neck, dried and dirty. She notices other small cuts here and there on his other cheek, his forehead, his bare arms and his neck. She frowns slightly, worried about him.

“Bellamy.” She says it as a confirmation that he really is there, that he’s alive and she didn’t kill him a few hours ago like she thought. “You’re alive.”

He smiles but it’s so small that Clarke can barely see it from the distance that separates them. “I’m not that easy to kill.” He jokes, leaning his weight on the bars more to take to pressure away from his legs that are starting to hurt with increasing intensity.

Clarke smiles at his stupid joke, “You don’t look very good either.” She points out, concern starts to take over every other feeling she has in that moment.

She watches him closely as Bellamy shakes his head, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He says, trying to calm her down but she knows him better than he thinks she does. Even from a distance, she can see the pain in his eyes and hear the worry in his voice. She wishes she could do more for him, but she can’t, not while she is in this cage.

“What happened to you?” Bellamy asks next, turning his face away from her to hide his grimace of pain as he shifts his position. “Where are the others?” He questions turning to look back at her.

Clarke can see right through him though, she can sense that something is wrong, she just needs a couple more minutes to figure it out.

“I don’t know.” She tells him, the sadness in her voice is clear as the sky above them, “We closed the door-” She pauses, closing her eyes to collect herself, “And we waited. We waited for _so_ long and when we opened the drop ship doors again, someone gassed us. That’s the last thing I remember.” Another pause, “I guess it’s grounders?” She asks for a confirmation from him too.

Bellamy just nods, he drops his gaze to the ground between them, “Don’t worry. We will get out of here and figure something out.” He promises between clenched teeth. He can feel his leg giving out underneath him, he is mostly supporting himself by holding on to the bar now.

Meeting Clarke’s eyes only for a moment, he pushes himself backwards with a groan and limps his way back to what you could call a bed. Really, it’s just a slightly raised slab of concrete sectioned out for sleeping. Once settled on the hard concrete, he lifts his stabbed leg slightly so that he can look at it better. He turns to look at Clarke but she’s already staring at him, eyes filled with worry.

“How bad?” She asks, her voice dropping low as she grabs onto one of the bars in front of her.

Bellamy hangs his head and scoffs, “It’s just a stab wound.” He admits. There is really no reason to lie to her. She will figure it out herself sooner or later anyway.  

“ _Just a stab wound_.” He hears her repeat with an edge to her voice, causing him to lift his gaze back to her. She has her hand on one of her cage’s bars, leaning her body into it while her head rests on it. her other hand hangs limply by her side. She looks as exhausted as he feels, he thinks to himself. She’s just in better physical shape than him.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly “Did they hurt you?”.

“Is it still bleeding?” Clarke asks instead of answering his question, lifting her head to look at him again.

Bellamy swallows the pained noise that almost escaped his mouth and looks down at his leg. The blood looks like it has clotted and dried plus it is no longer running down the side of his thigh.

“No.” he answers, turning his head to look at Clarke again, “It isn’t bleeding anymore.”

Clarke breathes out a sigh of relief, “At least that’s a start.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” He says, trying to comfort her a bit. She always carries so much weight on her shoulders, he doesn’t want to add to it with his own mistakes and choices.

“At the end of the day, it will always be a stab wound, Bellamy.” She pauses, “It probable needs stitches and-”

“I’m fine, don’t-”

“You’re not fine, Bellamy!” her voice rising in anger, “You’re not fine. _We_ are not fine and we’re not going anywhere anytime soon!”

“Clarke.” Her name slips from his lips like a prayer. “Come on.” He smiles, “We don’t give up, do we? We always keep fighting.”

Clarke shakes her head, pushing herself back to sit on her own concrete bed. She leans down, elbows on her knees and head buried in her palms, “I’m so tired, Bellamy. I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of trying.” She lifts her head to look at him across the path, “I’m tired of everything. Everything we try… at the end of the day it fails and I can’t do this anymore.”

He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He thought Clarke was the strongest of the two of them, and now he sees her just giving up. After a horrible month on Earth, Clarke Griffin gives up. It’s starting to feel like he suddenly traveled to an alternative universe. He thinks it’s the worst place he has ever been.

He doesn’t really think about it before he stands up again and limps his way to the edge of the cage. Clarke stands up too, “What the hell are you doing, Bellamy? Sit down, you need to heal.”

“No.” He argues, “Not before you hear me out.”

“Sit the fuck down, Bellamy! I can hear you from there too!” She stands up too, glaring at the man.

He grabs on the bars of his cage to hold himself up, ignoring her orders and his own pain, “We don’t get to give up. You hear me? Our friends are probably locked up just like us, they are probably scared and hurt! And they are trusting us to help them get out. I know they are! And- and the rest of our people came down, Clarke. What about them? We- we can’t give up now, okay?”

He can hear Clarke silently crying on the other side. She is still looking at him though, holding on to the bars too. “You with me, Princess?”

Clarke admires his strength. He is hurt badly and can still make her feel like there is hope for them, like they actually have a future on this hostile planet that they were sent to against their will a month ago. She gives him a slight nod. 

“Didn’t hear you, Princes.” He teases, cracking a smile himself.

“I’m with you!” She says loudly enough for him to hear. She wipes away her tears with the back of her hand and sternly says, “Now, sit your ass down and rest the damn leg.”

* * *

 

They spend the rest of the day mostly in silence, waiting for something to happen. Clarke tries to break the lock of her cage at some point but she’s only wasting her energy, it can’t be done. She is also constantly asking Bellamy if he feels okay and if his wound has any signs of infection, to which he always answers no.

It’s almost dark again when three grounders come back. Clarke stands up in the middle of her cage watching as the three men walk towards her.

“Hey!” Bellamy stands up immediately, his leg still hurting but it feels better after lying down and doing nothing for so long. “What do you want from us?” He yells, watching as one of the grounders unlocks Clarke’s cage and the other lifts his sword up to prevent her from running away, as if she could overpower them.

Then, the third grounder throws something near Clarke’s feet and backs out, the first grounder locks the door again behind him. Bellamy watches Clarke bending down and picking up what was thrown to her.

“It’s meat.” She tells Bellamy as the grounders open his cage next. Same as Clarke, he has a grounder holding a sword at him while the other throws a piece of meat at his feet.

“Eat.” The one with the food spits out and walks away again. A few seconds later, his cage is locked and Bellamy sits down again, his meal in his hands.

“Bellamy is hurt.” He suddenly hears Clarke state and jumps up again. Of course, she would make a scene to get the grounder’s attention just because she can. “His wound could get infected.” She tells them next, since they ignored her the first time.

She grabs on the bars and shakes them, making as much noise as possible to get their attention. “What the hell are you doing, Clarke?” Bellamy yells in a hushed voice from his cage.

Clarke ignores him, “I’m sure you’re keeping us for a reason! What will your leader do when he finds out that one of us died on your watch, huh?” That one gets their attention. All three of them, turn and look at her for a moment before they start whispering something to each other in their language, like they’re trying to decide what to do.

“I can help him, if you let me.” She adds, desperately waiting for a response.

The three grounders exchange a look and then the middle one speak, “What do you need?”

She smiles, winning this feels really good. “Uhm, I will need clean water, some cloths and something to stitch him up with, a needle and a thread maybe?”

The grounder replies with only a nod in her direction and a moment later they disappear into the forest again.

* * *

The next morning, two of the three grounders come back, giving both Bellamy and Clarke something to eat and then they escort Clarke to Bellamy’s cage, supplying her with what she asked for the previous day. The first thing Clarke does when she finally reaches the inside of Bellamy’s cage is run to him and hug him tight, she feels his strong body against her chest and hears his heartbeat.

They let go of each other only when they hear the door creaking closed again, one of the grounders warns them that she is only being given half an hour to treat his wounds. With a nod, Clarke turns to Bellamy and tells him that he should start cleaning his face while she works on his leg. They work in silence.

Bellamy was right, it wasn’t as bad as Clarke thought it was. It takes her twenty minutes to stitch his leg back together and then make sure the rest of his wounds are not getting infected either. She hasn’t quiet finished with him when she hears the cage door opening again and before she can do anything else, she is pulled back by her arm, seconds later she’s locked in her own cage again.  

Once they’re alone again, locked in their separate cages, Bellamy stands up and walks as close to Clarke’s cage as he can get. She doesn’t see him doing so, which is the only reason why she doesn’t scold him for standing up.

“Thank you.” He says in a soft voice causing Clarke to turn and face him.

She gives him a half-smile and nods, “Always.” She replies, “Just take some time to rest and everything will heal fine.”

Bellamy smiles too and with a nod, he limps back to his concrete ‘bed’ and lies down, staring at the clear sky above them.

* * *

“Shit!” Clarke breaks the silence of the forest, causing Bellamy to sit up quickly from his previous position of laying down, and looking at Clarke scared.

“What is it?” He asks on edge while he watches as Clarke stands up. He glances to the side of the clearing that the grounders always come from but there’s no one there. His eyes fly back to Clarke.

It’s night again. The grounders came with their food about an hour ago so Bellamy doesn’t understand what’s going on with Clarke’s outburst. He stares at her, waiting for her to tell him what’s going on. She is now looking up to the sky. “Clarke? What is it?” He asks and limps his way to the bars, lifting his eyes up to the sky too, searching for what Clarke is looking at.

When he sees nothing, he turns back to Clarke and finds her doing the unexpected. She’s standing on the concrete platform she was lying on a couple moments ago. She grabs onto the bars next to it as she lifts one leg up and steps on one of the horizontal metal bars, lifting herself higher, literally climbing up the cage walls.

“Clarke.” Bellamy warns but she ignores him again, reaching out to a higher bar so that she can pull herself even higher on the wall. Once she’s steady, she stops.

“And now what?” He asks, more to himself than Clarke. Bellamy watches, a bit in horror, as Clarke reaches behind her and grabs onto a bar from the ceiling of the cage. “Shit, Clarke! Be careful! You’ll fall and break everything in your body!” Bellamy curses and stares at her in horror. Wishing he wasn’t stuck in his cage so that he could do something to help her, or stop her.

Clarke smiles even though Bellamy can’t see it and jumps, holding onto the ceiling bars with both hands now. She can hear Bellamy cursing and asking her to be careful. For some weird reason, he gives her strength.  

Bellamy holds his breath as Clarke hangs from the bars and stands swinging her body back and forth until finally, she throws a leg between and over the bars and locks the back of her knees onto it, pulling her body closer to the ceiling. Then it’s a matter of a few strategically moves to lift herself up and between the bar, leaving her sitting on top of her cage.

Clarke breaths heavily and turns to look at Bellamy, “Too big of a gap between the bars.” She explains with a smile and chokes on her laughter from happiness, trying to be quite.

Bellamy can’t do anything else but smile. How a tiny girl like her be so smart he doesn’t know. All he knows is that he is damn lucky to have met her.

Clarke carefully makes her way down from the top of the cage and runs to Bellamy’s. “What the hell are you doing?” He asks alerted, watching as Clarke searchs the ground for something. He limps his way to the door, “Clarke. Just run.” He says, eyes locked on her.

Clarke finds what she was looking and comes back to Bellamy with a big rock in her hand. Before Bellamy can do anything, she starts smashing the lock on the door with the rock she’s holding.

“Clarke!” Bellamy shoots quietly, “You’re making too much noise! They will hear you! Just run!” He begs her, standing on the other side of the bars as Clarke keeps hitting the lock with the rock.  

When she doesn’t stop, Bellamy grabs her hands between the bars and holds them still, making her look up to him. “Stop.” He says, holding her eyes too, “Just go.”

Clarke shakes her head, “No. I’m not leaving you behind. You’re hurt, you can’t climb like I did. And- and even if you could, you wouldn’t fit in between the bars.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Bellamy jokes.

Clarke glares at him and snaps her hands back to break his hold which only makes Bellamy angrier. “Stop!” He says quietly again, placing his hands above the lock, making Clarke stop dead before hitting it again. She looks up to him again, “Just go, Clarke! I will only slow you down! Don’t you see?”

She shakes her head again, “No, I’m not leaving you here, Bellamy. Who knows how long-”

“Clarke, you have to find Lincoln and Octavia. You need-”

“Your sister will be fine, Bellamy!” She looks at him with anger, “It’s you who needs saving, not her! She has Lincoln and we need to get out of here!”  

“I’m not telling you to find them to make sure that she’s okay! I’m telling you to find them to make sure you stay safe and protected! You won’t survive out there alone-”

“Do I have to remind you of the story of me escaping the grounders-”

“In which Lincoln had a big part? Yes. I remember Clarke. That’s why you have to find them first.” He argues.

She shakes her head, “What we need to do is to find our people. The Ark made it down the night we were fighting.”

“What you need to do, is to run.” Bellamy insists. Before he knows what is happening, she pushes him back by his shoulders causing him to lose his footing. The sound of him falling flat on his back is quickly followed by a loud bang. When he opens his eyes, Clarke is standing in front of him, looking down with apology written all over her face.

“Let’s go.” She says calmly, offering her hand out to him to help him up. He takes it and stares at her with sadness. Of course she immediately knows something is wrong. She takes a step back and lock her eyes with him. “What’s wrong, Bellamy? What is it that you’re not telling me?”

His heart skips a beat and he knows she will figure out if he’s lying to her. He takes a step closer to her and drops his eyes on the ground, “The Ark…” He pauses, “They didn’t make it, Clarke.”

Clarke eyes open wide open in shock, “What do you mean? How-”

“You where unconscious all the way here… I… I wasn’t…” He explains, “We walked by the ruins- the whole thing- it was burnt to the ground… There is no way anyone could survive that.”

Clarke shakes her head, “No. No, you can’t be right… They… We...” She stops herself, letting a teardrop roll down her cheek without wiping it away. “When- when were you going to tell me that?” She asks then, eyes locked on him, waiting for an answer.

Bellamy lifts his gaze up and really looks at her. He can see the sadness in her eyes, in her whole face. The new information killed her hope. “I wasn’t going to…” He admits, lips pressed together with guilt.

More tears travel down Clarke’s cheeks and Bellamy wants desperately to wipe them away. He doesn’t though, it’s not his place. “Why?” Clarke questions next.

He smiles, sniffing his own tears, “Because…” He pauses, trying to find the right words, “Because I wanted you to believe there was still hope. I… I need you to believe that.” He says with honesty.

It hits Clarke hard, the realization of how much Bellamy means to her. And hearing him saying this… hearing these words coming out of his mouth? It did a lot to Clarke in an unexpected way. And maybe it’s the mix of all her emotions that leads her to do something that surprises both of them.

Cupping Bellamy’s face, she lifts herself on her tiptoes and crushes her lips to Bellamy’s. From his side, Bellamy freezes the moment their lips touch. His heart stops beating and his head feels like it’s going to explode and then? Then he kisses her back.

It feels so good, he has been waiting to taste her lips since day one on Earth and now that they’re kissing he feels whole, like he has completed his journey on the ground and can die happy.

Clarke is the one to break the kiss. She leans her head to rest on his shoulder and Bellamy wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. “What was that for?” He whispers, stroking her back.

She doesn’t respond so Bellamy pulls back and cups one cheek of Clarke’s, wiping away the tears running down her face with his thump. “Hey.” He whispers, looking down to her while she stares at his chest.

Clarke smiles sadly, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” She admits, “And now… There is no hope… I just-”

“Clarke.”

“I just want to have this.” She lifts her gaze up to look at him, “If you want that too of course.”

He smiles, “I’ve been wanting to kiss since we landed, princess.” He whispers, taking a stray hair from in front of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

A silly smiles spreads across Clarke’s face, “Good, then don’t stop.”

Bellamy doesn’t need to be told twice for that. He gives her one moment to change her mind before he pushes her forward till they hit the bars, a hand behind her head to protect it from the hard metal and to push her lips to his harder. Clarke’s hand fists his shirt, lips moving madly on Bellamy’s while his other free hand holds onto her side gently.

They don’t know how they end up naked and lying on the concrete, Bellamy on top of Clarke and her whispering his name. It just feels right for both of them.

It’s only before the sun starts to come out that Clarke untangles herself from Bellamy and puts her clothes back on. Bellamy is looking at her back as she dresses herself, all he can think of is how good her lips felt on his, how their bodies moved together in harmony the whole night. It isn’t hard for them to be so close, so _together_. What is hard is that they know they can’t have that forever, that their happiness can come to an end at any time.

“I’m not leaving you.” Clarke says in a low voice after a long moment of silence, pulling her shirt down over her head.

Bellamy sits up on the concrete, his leg hurting him a bit after their night together, “Clarke, please.”

She shakes her head, “You either come with me or we both stay here.” She turns around to face him, “It’s your call.”

“Clarke-”

“No. I won’t hear you tell me to leave you again. So are you coming or staying?” She asks again, folding her arms against her chest.

Bellamy closes his eyes, breathing in slowly and trying to find a way to convince her otherwise. He opens his eyes only to stare at the ground as he hears Clarke walking away, then closing his cage’s door and finally clicking the lock shut.

When he lifts his eyes, she’s making her way back in her own cage by climbing the bars and lastly jumping in.

That’s how the grounders find them. Silent and in their cages.

* * *

Clarke has her head resting on Bellamy’s chest, legs tangled together as she makes shapes with the tip of her finger on his bare skin. Bellamy has a hand under his head, keeping it on the same level as Clarke’s while the other hand is around Clarke's back and holding her close. He is staring at the night sky, counting the stars above their heads and feeling Clarke’s fingers against his skin, chests falling and rising in sync.

“A week.” Clarke whispers, breaking the forest silence and tilting her head up to look at Bellamy. He stares back at her with confusion. “We will wait a week for your leg to heal and then run away.” She explains, lowering her voice even more in case anyone is around to hear them.

Bellamy smiles and props his head up to reach Clarke’s head, leaving a kiss on her hair. “Alright.” He agrees, “We find Lincoln and Octavia and then seek more help to free our people.”

Clarke turns her head to rest like before and nods, letting her hand finally just fall on top of Bellamy’s chest, wishing to pull him even closer if possible.

Suddenly the forest is not as quiet as the previous night. One moment they are lying peacefully by each other’s side and the other they hear leaves moving behind them, making them both jump to their feet.

“Shit!” Bellamy curses and captures Clarke’s panicked eyes, “You won’t be inside your cage in time.” He whispers.

The footsteps and noises are getting closer with every second and Bellamy does the one thing that feels right. He cups Clarke’s face and pulls it to him, giving her one last kiss. She kisses him back immediately, hands on his neck, pulling him closer in need. It’s when they hear the grounder’s voice that they break apart.

“There he is!” One of the two men that appeared says and points his dagger at them.

Bellamy lets go of Clarke’s face with haste, he pushes her behind him as the two men stop in front of the open cage door. “What do you want?” Bellamy asks the grounders. They are not the same grounders that bring them food which causes both Bellamy and Clarke some confusion. So far they had only seen three of the grounders that help them prisoner.

The grounder that spoke first smirks at Bellamy, “You killed our father in a ring of fire.” He spats, taking a step closer, “And now we will kill you too.” And with that he charges at Bellamy.

In shock Bellamy doesn’t move at all. It’s Clarke is the one who steps out from behind him and jumps forward, grabbing the wrist of the man that is about to attack Bellamy. With holding his wrist the way she is and with the weapon above their heads, Clarke is able to use her momentum to slam both of them backwards until they hit the bars of the cage.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see the other grounder just standing by the door, watching them fighting for the upper hand on the weapon. This only last for a moment, because seconds later the air from her lungs is knocked out as she feels the grounder’s fist punching her side. The pain is unbearable and it causes her to lose her grip on his wrist and fold in half. The grounder takes advantage of this and kicks his knee up, hitting Clarke right on the nose and lips, making her fall to the side, folded into herself and groaning in pain.

After that, everything is pretty much a blur for her. She feels the grounder walking past her, probably making his way to Bellamy and forces her eyes open. Clarke watches them as they fight. The fight is mostly the grounder attacking with his weapon while Bellamy ducks and swerves to avoid the blade.

She feels someone fisting her hair and her eyes fall shut in pain as the other grounder pulls her up by the hair. There is only so much she can do. She reaches for the hand holding her and stands on her own legs to minimize the pain. Before she can do anything else, the man pushes the two of them forward until Clarke hits the bars face first. He holds her pressed there with his body, one hand bending her arms behind her back in a painful position and the other holding a knife on the side of her throat.

Clarke opens her eyes, head facing the side and blade cold again her skin. Her eyes find Bellamy only some feet away from her, holding the other grounder by the neck and having his dagger pressed against the man’s neck ready to cut it in half.

The grounder turns his head slowly and careful to look at Clarke and Bellamy follow his gaze, “I die, she dies.” The grounder warns him with a smirk.

Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s, she can see the fear in his eyes. She shakes her head as much as she can, “No, Bellamy! No!” She yells, fearing that he is about to make the stupidest decision of his life to save her.

She tries to break free from the grounder by pushing away from the bar but the man is much stronger than her. She meets Bellamy’s eyes again, “No, Bellamy, please! Don’t! This is your fight!” She yells at him as her eyes catch on the hand that holding the grounder’s neck, it’s start to shake. “No! Don’t give in!” She begs with tears in her eyes but she can tell he has already made his choice.

Breaking eye contact with her and hanging his head in defeat, Bellamy lets go of the man and steps back, shoulders down and hands falling on his side.  

“Good choice.” The grounder mocks and pushes himself off the bars.

Clarke watches as the grounder pushes Bellamy by the shoulder and guides him outside the cage. “Bellamy, no! Fight!” She yells again, unable to do anything else. She watches as the grounder stops Bellamy just in front of them in the clearing between the two cages.

“On your knees!” He spits out as he kicks out Bellamy’s knees from behind, making him fall to the ground on them.

“No! Bellamy! Fight back! Stand up, Bellamy!” Clarke begins to struggle again, desperately trying to break free while her vision starts to get blurry with unstoppable tears.

The grounder draws a sword from his back and Clarke heart stops beating. “Stop! Don’t! I killed them! I was the one who started the fire!” she begs them. Her whole body shakes violently like never before as fear runs through her. “I will do anything! Don’t hurt him! I did it, not him! Please, kill me instead!”

Bellamy just sits there on him knees sinking into the dirt, head hanging in low. The man above him turns his head to Clarke. “I want you to watch.” The grounder tells her then turns his attention back to Bellamy.

Bellamy turns to face Clarke for the first time since he gave up his life for hers. “Close your eyes, princess.” He says quietly. He has already accepted his death, he doesn’t want Clarke to see it happening after the hope he had offered her the past couple days.

All he can think of is how much he hates himself for making her think they could still get out of this mess and go on to have a happy ending. And now, she is standing there with a knife at her throat and tears on her face, begging him to fight back and sacrifice her life to save his own. They both know the latter isn’t going to happen.

“Stand up, Bellamy!” Clarke yells instead, still fighting to break free from the grounder’s hold but nothing changes.

The grounder behind Bellamy slowly lifts his sword up, Clarke can see the fire in his eyes, the fire of revenge burning in them. “No! Stop!” She yells again and again, fearing the sword will come down on Bellamy’s neck at any second.

“Close your eyes, Clarke!” Bellamy begs her again looking into her eyes, wanting her to be the last thing he lays eyes on.  

Suddenly, time seems to slow down around them. Her eyes follow the blade as it starts its arch downward toward Bellamy’s neck. Out of nowhere an arrow flies above Bellamy’s head and lodges into the grounder’s shoulder, making him drop the sword before it can make contact with Bellamy. The grounder reaches up to grasp his hurt shoulder with the other hand. A second later, another arrow sinks itself into the grounder, this time just below his neck causing the man to fall back dead.

Before anything else can happen, she feels a third arrow flying by her cheek, hitting the man behind her. Clarke stands there frozen as the grip the grounder had on her loosens then disappears when his body falls to the ground dead as well.

Clarke immediately searches for Bellamy’s eyes, seeking the comfort she knows she will find there. He is in the same spot as before, on his knees still staring at her but now with eyes wide open in shock. She stares back at him, mirroring his expression, shock coursing through her body.

“You got this, huh?” A voice startles both of them, making them snap their head towards it.

Two figures then step out into the clearing, both familiar to them. “Octavia?” Bellamy breathes out, openly staring at his sister while she grins brightly at him.

“You should really thank Lincoln for saving your life, brother.” She tilts her head to the side where Lincoln is standing behind her.

All Bellamy and Clarke do is to smile, finally feeling as if there is hope after all.

 


End file.
